leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Talon/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= „Všichni tři nejnebezpečnější šermíři na celém Valoranu náleží k rodu Du Couteau: je to můj otec, já a Talon. Vyzvěte nás na souboj, máte-li dost odvahy.“ - Katarina Du Couteau Talonovy první vzpomínky patří temnotě noxijských tunelů a uklidňujícímu chladu ocelové čepele. Nepamatuje si na žádnou rodinu, teplo domova či laskavost. Jedinou společnost, po které kdy toužil, mu dělá cinkot nakradeného zlata a bezpečí pevné zdi za jeho zády. Talon přežívá hluboko v útrobách Noxu a díky své bystré mysli a hbitým prstům nemá nejhorší živobytí. Svým obratným používáním dýk si zakrátko vydobyl takovou pověst, že se na něj mnohé noxijské cechy začaly dívat jako na hrozbu pro své zájmy. Začaly tedy za ním posílat své zabijáky s jasným ultimátem: buď má rozšířit jejich řady, nebo jej čeká smrt. Jeho odpověď byla vždy stejná - mrtvá těla poslů házel za noxijské hradby do vodního příkopu. Pokusy o atentát byly čím dál tím nebezpečnější, až se jednoho dne Talon střetl s protivníkem, který se mu svými schopnostmi vyrovnal. Talon přišel o zbraň a již jen čekal, až jej jeho kat popraví. Zabiják však místo toho sňal svou masku, představil se jako generál Du Couteau a dal Talonovi na výběr: buď nyní zahyne jeho rukou, nebo vstoupí do služeb noxijského Vrchního velení. Talon se rozhodl žít, ovšem pod podmínkou, že bude podléhat velení přímo samotného Du Couteaua. Nedokázal by totiž respektovat příkazy nikoho, kdo jej neporazil v přímém boji. Talon i nadále žil ve stínech, vykonával však pro Du Couteaua tajné mise, jež jej provedly celým Valoranem od zamrzlých plání Freljordu až do vnitřních svatyní Demacie. Když pak generál jednoho dne zmizel, Talon to mohl brát jako znamení, že je opět svobodný. Za všechny ty roky v Du Couteauových službách si však generál získal v jeho očích velký respekt. Rozhodl se tedy zjistit, co se s generálem stalo. Nyní je tímto hledáním úplně posedlý. Prohledává zemi široko daleko a doufá, že přijde na to, kdo je za Du Couteauovo zmizení zodpovědný. |-| Starý= První vzpomínky Talona jsou z temných podzemních chodeb Noxusu a uklidňující dotek oceli. Nepamatuje si rodinu, teplo nebo laskavost. Jediná společnost, kterou hledá, je uloupený cinkot zlata a pocit bezpečí nabízených zdí, které vychází za jeho zády. Na povrchu zakalených podsvětí Noxusu přetrvával přes své smysly a zlodějskému talentu. Jeho neuvěřitelná schopnost s čepelí mu vynesla velkou proslulost. Mnoho cechů na něj poslalo požadavek: Připoj se k nám, nebo zemřeš. Jako odpověď na to se jejich těla vznášela v příkopu Noxusu. Útoky byly čím dál nebezpečnější, než se Talon utkal v jednom souboji v zápase krev za krev. Ke svému překvapení byl Talon odzbrojen a vydán na milost nepříteli, který se představil jako General Du Couteau. Generál dal Talonovi na výběr: smrt z ruky nebo celoživotní službu jako zástupce vrchního velení Noxusu. Talon si vybral život, ale pod podmínkou, že bude sloužit pouze generálu DuCouteau, protože příkaz může dojít pouze od silnější osoby. Talon pokračuje v činnosti ve stínu, plní rozkazy Du Couteau z chladných zemí Freljordu v samém srdci města Bandle. Talon zůstal ve stínu, prováděl vraždy na příkaz Du Couteau až do dne, kdy generální zmizel. Nalezení generála se stalo jeho posedlostí. Talonovo podezření vedlo k branám Institute of War, kde se připojil k League of Legends, aby vyhledal osoby stojící za zmizením Du Couteau. }} de:Talon/Background en:Talon/Background fr:Talon/Historique pl:Talon/historia ru:Talon/Background sk:Talon/Background Kategorie:Příběh